091116-Who She Can Live Without
10:02 LL: You wake up, late in the day. You and your dad went to sleep just before dawn, like the rest of the palace. You hear talking in the next room, and your dad is still asleep. 10:03 CT: Grimai, curious about what is going on, heads over to the door, as silently as he can. 10:04 LL: Through a crack, you can see your mother hissing in whispers at a jade blooded troll. They both look very upset. "The plan's gone wrong, Lorcan. We can't take everybody. Half the soldiers Calier sent are dead. We can only take one." 10:06 CT: Grimai stays quiet a bit longer... Soldiers? What is going on he wonders... 10:07 LL: Lorcan's mouth presses into a thin line. "Take Eribus." Lorrea's eyebrows raise. "Not your son?" Lorcan swallows, then her face goes stony. "I can live without my son, but not Eribus." 10:11 CT: A small cry escapes Grimai's throat... His mother just... He attempts to run back to his father... 10:12 LL: Lorcan and Lorrea look toward the door, and Lorcan pushes the door open. She sees that you're awake. "Grimai, come here. Your father needs to leave." Eribus wakes up, scratching his scalp. "Hmm, what's going on?" 10:15 CT: "Dad... Mom is trying to send you away.... She said. something about soldiers... She said..." Grimai is confused and keeps babbling a bit... A few tears are in his eyes... 10:21 LL: Eribus frowns and puts his hands on your shoulders. "Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere. It was just a bad..." He looks up, and sees Lorcan and Lorrea in the doorway. "What's going on?" 10:21 LL: Lorrea coughs softly. "We're leaving, Eribus. You and I." Lorcan nods in agreement. 10:22 LL: Eribus's brows furrow. "I am not going anywhere without my son." 10:22 LL: Lorcan frowns. "Lorrea, can you...?" 10:23 LL: Lorrea gives Lorcan a disapproving look, but pulls a small human-made gun out of one of her pockets. "Eribus, don't make me use this." 10:26 CT: Grimai stands in between his father and the gun toting troll. He turns to his mother. "...Why are you doing this mom? Why are you sending dad away? You just said you loved him more than me... Why are you sending him away?" 10:32 LL: Lorrea glances at Lorcan dubiously. Lorcan kneels down to your height. "The palace is a very dangerous place, Grim. You and I, we're fighters, and we can defend ourselves. Your father is an academic. I trust you to take care of yourself when I can't take care of you, but do you think your father knows how to fight?" 10:37 CT: "But.... But...." Grimai has more tears well up in his eyes.... "He doesn't want to go without me... Mom, why do you want me to stay? You said...." 10:38 LL: "I said what I had to to get Lorrea to do what she must." She looks up at Lorrea. "Get Eribus out of here." Lorrea sighs. "Sorry." She fires, hitting Eribus in the chest. Two cables go from her gun to your dad's body, and he begins to twitch spasmodically, until he passes out. 10:42 CT: "DAD!" Grimai is frozen, seeing his father spasm like that before he passed out.... He looks at the other troll with fear in his eyes.... Why are they hurting him if they are sorry? Why is the palace suddenly dangerous? 10:50 LL: Lorcan puts her hand on your shoulder, and pulls you close, while Lorrea lifts Eribus over one shoulder. She stops in the doorway. "Grimai. Do me a favor. Prove your mother right. Protect the Heiress, until we can come save the rest of you." 10:53 CT: Grimai just barely manages a nod.... He steps closer to his mother, but never facing away from his father and the one carrying him.... 10:54 LL: Lorrea reaches the door out of your family's apartments in the Palace. She stops, and while she doesn't look back, she says, "You're a terrible mother, Lorcan." Then she vanishes into the darkness, closing the door behind her. Category:Grimai